


Coffee With Hubert

by Shattered_Phoenix_Moon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth is screaming, CF Route Pre Time Skip, F/M, Hubert & Byleth Bromance, Male My Unit | Byleth, These Students Are Chaotic, please, send help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shattered_Phoenix_Moon/pseuds/Shattered_Phoenix_Moon
Summary: Stuck in the craziness that is the Black Eagle House, Byleth has reached his wits end, luckily for him the unexpectedly helpful Hubert has made it his mission to help Byleth survive. In reality, his Professor's suffering amuses him and he takes every opportunity to enjoy it. New to this so please be gentle. Suck at summaries, please give this a read and let me know what you think.Not sure If I'll continue this yet, maybe if it gains enough interest though.
Relationships: Black Eagles Students & My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Coffee With Hubert

"I did intend on killing you when you were perceived as a threat, Professor, however, upon further analysis I have concluded that killing you would be a mercy." 

" _Please_ kill me, Hubert, do it." 

There's a smirk on the darker-haired man's face, but he only replies with, "More coffee Professor?" 

This had been a regular occurrence for Byleth and his student. Whenever the commotion was getting too much, They would sneak into some secluded part of the Monastery and Byleth would produce small cakes while Hubert poured the two of them coffee. Sure, it was no tea-time, but sometimes it was nice to be able to have a more bitter drink so that he could vent. This week in the Black Eagle house had been particularly chaotic, not that it wasn't normally, and Byleth had finally reached his wits end. It had all begun one Monday afternoon in the Black Eagles Classroom. 

"Dorothea?" 

"Yes, Professor?" 

"Do you really need to be flirting with the members of the other houses during class?" 

"Not really, Professor." 

"Then stop." 

A silence had fallen for a moment, then Byleth sighed, "Dorothea?" 

"Yes, Professor?" 

"That includes students from your _own_ house as well. Please refrain from flirting in class altogether." 

If that hadn't been enough, the usual problems had started with Caspar's overexcitability no more than ten seconds after he'd finished lecturing Dorothea on her behavior. 

"Caspar, no." 

Nothing else really needed to be said other than that. The turquoise haired young man was oftentimes too much for the Professor to handle, but in moments like this one where he was particularly charged up, Byleth just plain struggled. In the end, it had been Hubert's dark-glare that had finally silenced Caspar and they had been able to move on with the lesson until... 

"I am Ferdinand Von-" 

"We know Ferdinand," Linhardt bemoaned, from the looks of things the brown-haired young man was desperately trying to keep his eyes open and miserably failing to do so at that, "You say that infinitely too often and this is interfering with my far more important nap time." 

"Guys," Byleth tried quietly. 

"I am a noble, as are you Linhardt! If anything you should try acting more like me. Your attitude is a disgrace to the nobility." 

"Guys," Byleth tried again, in the same quiet tone. 

Realizing that this was getting them nowhere, it was, once again, Hubert who spoke up and within seconds had dealt to the two of them rather swiftly. A gesture that had left a small smile on the Professor’s face. The week hadn’t gotten any better since those couple of incidents and only an hour ago, it had reached a climax when Byleth had come across Hubert in the Entryway of Garreg Mach, a slightly relieved look coming to the Professor’s face. 

"Hubert, thank the goddess I found you." 

“Professor?” 

“Dorothea’s stalking me again.” 

There’s a soft, but dark chuckle from the man’s lips, “I understand, I shall call for Ferdinand, make yourself scarce, Professor. Coffee in the usual place?” 

“I appreciate it, Hubert.” 

“Of course, Professor.” 

And so here they were, enjoying the small amount of free time they could acquire away from the other members of the Black Eagle house. They didn’t often get the opportunity thanks to Hubert’s responsibilities as Edelgard’s retainer and his own responsibilities as the teacher of the Black Eagles so Byleth was more than happy to capitalize on this opportunity while he still had the availability. 

“If I have to deal with another of Caspar’s pranks this month,” Byleth said tiredly, sipping at the side of his mug. A long sigh was exhaled by the Professor. He loved Caspar’s energy...most of the time, as it was very uplifting and did wonders for morale. However, it was going far beyond small doses now and was getting to be a little much. 

“I would’ve thought Dorothea’s constant attention would’ve bothered you more if you don’t mind me mentioning so, Professor.” 

“Why? I’ve you and Ferdinand to save me from her on a semi-regular basis.” 

“Maybe one day I might just make _myself scarce_ that would be one way of making you suffer, after all.” 

“I hate you sometimes, Hubert.” 

“I know, would you like a refill, Professor?” 

“More than you know.” 

A silence hung in the air for a few moments, the two young men sitting at the table sipping at the edges of their mugs slowly drinking the coffee contained within. Byleth wished these moments with Hubert weren’t so few and far between. The two of them had gotten along far more than he initially anticipated as possible and yet, here they were, trading away banter as though they’d been friends for years. It was strange how a unique situation could bring together even the most unlikely of friends. Unbeknownst to either Hubert or The Professor, a little ways away from their little gathering two sets of eyes were on them from the distance trying to gauge what they were talking about. 

“Why is it that I always find Hubert with my teacher?” 

“ _Your_ teacher, that is a little bit possessive isn’t it, Edie?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Of course you don’t.” 

Edelgard could simply hear the size of her best-friend’s smirk right now. She didn’t entirely like it one bit. What was it that Dorothea was implying exactly? She was just concerned that’s all. Hubert wasn’t exactly the sort of person that left her company very often and when he did it usually ended in some sort of-it usually ended in death. Death was the word she was looking for. She just wanted to make sure that Hubert wasn’t going to hurt Professor Byleth, that’s all. There was absolutely nothing else going on here. Nothing. 

“Edie...are you _pouting_?” 

“I am not!” 

An exasperated growl is thrown from Edelgard’s lips for good measure, then as quick as it had come she turned on heel and stomped away from the scene. What was it to her that Hubert and Professor Byleth were associating with each other? It was a good thing, right? Perhaps Hubert could? Not yet, there were too many variables there. She needed a little more time before considering what to do in that regard. It was too early. 

Still, why did the two of them spending time together bother her so much?


End file.
